1) AATC: Quest For The Crystals Of Power
by AATC4EVER
Summary: Alvin, his brothers and a crew of chipmunks go on quest to go and find a mysterious treasure but on their quest they come across a band of pirates who will stop at nothing to find the treasure.
1. Prologue

AATC The Quest for the Crystals of Power

Prologue 

This story begins on a dark foggy night. A red clad chipmunk known as Alvin and also leader of the popular singing group the chipmunks was out walking he knew he shouldn't be out at night but he was board at home. His two brothers Simon and Theodore were at home playing monopoly with the Chipettes; Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. For some reason they wouldn't let Alvin play because he's too competitive and because he's a sore loser and a sore winner. Alvin kept walking until he heard a sound which made him stop abruptly.

"Who's there?" Said Alvin hoping to get no response

No one answered but a possum did emerge from the fog and he fainted at Alvin's feet. He then got up off his feet and supported himself on his knees. Alvin noticed that he had a wound right near his heart. The possum reached inside his pocket and handed Alvin a rolled piece of paper when Alvin unrolled it, it turned out to be a treasure map.

"Don't let this map fall into the wrong hands" the possum said in a croaky voice

He then continued to say "The fate of the world rest in your paws"

In an even croakier voice Alvin had no idea what this possum was talking about he had so many questions to ask but he didn't know what to ask first.

"What are you talking about?"

But before Alvin could get an answer the possum was ling at his feet dead and it also started to rain which was Alvin queue to run home. When Alvin got home he ran through the so he could tell his brothers and the Chipettes what had happened.

* * *

"Alvin, where have you been?" Said Brittany

"Alvin you know you're not allowed out after night" began Simon

"Before you start lecturing me Simon I have something to tell you all"

Alvin told everyone about the possum and what he said he then showed them the map he was given.

"Where do you think that map leads?" Theodore asked

"Treasure" Brittany suggested

"There's only one way to find out" said Alvin

"No, no, no Alvin we're not about to go on a ridicules treasure hunt"

"Oh come on Si it'll be fun"

"Fun? It'll be anything but fun and besides six chipmunks does not make a crew"

"Well that's why I'm going to need a crew"


	2. Cast

Cast

Good

Alvin

Simon

Theodore

Steven MCclain (mrbucktheweasel6)

Jessie McFarlane (mrbucktheweasel6)

Tom Zened (alvinnascar5)

Nicole Madar (alvinnascar5)

Jacob (Chipmunk of Vengeance)

Natasha (Chipmunk of Vengeance)

Damion Apollo (WillBunny)

Melvin (dark melvinxalvin)

Gwen (Angelfire 457)

Icess (Angelfire 457)

* * *

Evil

Diablo (AATC4EVER

Cole (AATC4EVER)

Paris (AATC4EVER)

Leon (SimonSevilleSuperstar)

Valerie (SimonSevilleSuperstar)

Dexter (SimonSevilleSuperstar)

Michelle (Chipmunk of Vengeance)

Mckensie Bell (MR J.H.F)

Rikki (ShinningDiamond55)

Charlie (ShinningDiamond55)

Ryan (ShinningDiamond55)

Shela (Angelfire 457)

Diamond (princessdiva44)


	3. Friends and Foes

**OC's that'll appear on this chapter;**

**Good**

**Gwen **

**Tom Zened **

**Nicole Madar**

**Damion Apollo**

**Melvin**

**Evil**

**Leon **

**Shela**

**Valerie**

**Mckensie Bell **

**Hi guys I'm back from my holiday and ready to write the first chapter, I have some good news and some bad news the good news is that while I was on holiday I thought of loads of stuff for this story the bad news is I forgot the sweats that Chipmunk of Vengeance asked for...sorry. Ok on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Friends and Foes 

Alvin posted the signup sheets all over town he posted it on the internet. On the sheet it said if you're interested met me and my brothers at the docks so we can begin our journey. The chipettes decided to stay behind so they can cover for the chipmunks. The chipmunks made their way to the dock so they can see if anyone turned up.

"Well no one's here let's go"

"Hold on Simon"

Alvin then pulled on Simon's tail to stop him from walking away

"Alvin there's no one here"

"Simon's right Alvin"

Alvin was about to speak until he got interrupted by someone.

"Is this where I sign up?"

The chipmunk that spoke was a female white chipmunk with a faded grey stripe down her back with dark green eyes. She wore a black tank top with a red heart on it, she also wore a black mini skirt with a light green trim and belt she also wore black slip on pumps and a silver locket around her neck.

"Didn't you hear me I said is this where I sign up?"

"Oh uh yeah it is"

Alvin was quite surprised that anyone would turn up

"My name is Gwen"

"I'm Alvin and these are my brothers Simon and Theodore"

Alvin pointed to Simon and Theodore to indicate who was who.

"Is this all there is?"

"No I'm sure that more are coming"

Alvin was hopeful but he thought to himself no one's coming but then they were approached by four chipmunks

"Hi I'm tom zened"

The chipmunk that spoke was the same height as Alvin, and had the same fur colour their faces also looked the same he wore a red shirt, a black hat and also brown belt with read jewels on it.

"This is my girlfriend Nicole Madar"

Tom pointed to a female chipmunk she was the same height as Brittany and had the same fur colour and their faces also looked the same. In the daytime she wore a pink short-sleeve t-shirt with a dark blue.

"A lot of chipmunks look like me and Brittany"

Another chipmunk stepped forward to introduce himself.

"My name is Damian Apollo"

This chipmunk wore a brown and white vest with black sandals. He also had rectangle glasses.

Another chipmunk stepped forward next to Damien.

"Hi I'm Melvin"

"That kind of sounds like my name"

Melvin looked like Alvin only with black cap turned backwards and black clothing.

"So do you have a ship or what?" Asked Damien

"I in fact have a ship it happens to be over there"

Alvin pointed to a reasonably big ship with white sails, the flag had giant yellow capital letter A on it and words were etched on the side of ship that said Vincennes. All the chipmunks looked at the ship in awe except for Simon who just looked at Alvin in disbelieve.

"Alvin, how did you pay for this?"

"I um borrowed some from Dave"

"What?"

"But let's not go into detail of how I got the ship, all aboard who's going aboard"

* * *

All the chipmunks then boarded the ship so that they could begin their journey. Not long into the journey they got engulfed in a thick fog and they were already lost.

"Alvin, do you know where you are going?" asked Melvin

"Of course I do after all I'm the captain"

"What are we looking for anyway?" Nicole asked

"Oh yeah I forget to tell you what this quest is about"

Alvin then got out a map and unrolled it out in front everyone to see.

"I got this map from a dying possum so we're going to see where it leads"

"How did you know he was dead?" Damien said

"What do you mean?"

"Well possums are known for playing dead he could have been playing you"

"He was wounded on his chest"

Tom then noticed something interesting about the map.

"Guys look that map has four X's"

"How did I not see that before? But why would a map have four X's?"

"How are we going to get there captain?" asked Gwen

"With this"

Alvin showed everyone what looked like an ordinary compass.

"A compass"

"Not just your everyday compass Theodore, this compass can anyone guess why?"

"You made it yourself?" said Melvin

"It was your dads?" Said Gwen

"It doesn't point north?"Said Tom

"No, no and no this compass is special because it was on offer"

"Alvin shouldn't you put the map away now you don't want the people to see it"

"The wrong people? Simon who's going to see us way out here"

Alvin then picked up the map and started waving it around.

"See no one, who are you expecting?...Captain Hook"

* * *

But unknown to The crew they were being watched not too far from their current location was a rather large ship with black sails, the flag had skull and cross bones on it and a black background. Words were etched on the side of the ship that said Xanthus. The only reason why the crew hadn't seen this ship yet is because that the ship was engulfed in fog. On top of the ships crow's nest was a chipmunk looking through a spyglass at the map what Alvin was holding. This chipmunk wore red pirate attire he had cream colour fur which he kept neat and tidy he also had a hook instead of his left hand.

"I found it"

"Leon!"

The female chipmunk who called up to Leon was a ginger chipmunk who had three red spots on her fore head with light green eyes, she wore a black long skirt with purple trim and a purple vest with a skull and crossbones design on it.

"What does she want?"

Leon jumped down the crow's nest and landed on his feet.

"Hello Shela and how are you doing this fine day?"

"Cut the crap Leon and tell me what you found"

Found? You and I both know it's impossible to find anything in this fog"

Shela then grabbed Leon's neck, got out a knife and put it to his neck.

"You'll tell me or else"

"Put him down Shela"

When Shela turned around she noticed a female chipmunk standing there.

"Oh hi Valerie I can't talk right now because I'm going to kill your boyfriend"

"Valerie, help she's crazy"

Valerie is also a ginger chipmunk but she dies her fur, she wears a purple jacket she also long nails which she paints with snake venom.

"Leon why can't you just tell her what you've found?"

"Because I hate the captain, I just hate him"

"Do you want to lose the other hand?" asked Valerie

Leon then looked at his hook hand.

"Fine, I found the map"

"What?" Shela and Valerie said in unison

Meanwhile back on Alvin's ship.

"Alvin, let's just give up and go home"

"Give up Simon? We can't just give up"

"We're a couple of hours at sea and we're lost"

"And I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry Theodore" Alvin said

"Guy's look"

Melvin pointed to a silhouette of a ship what was coming towards them.

"A ship! Maybe it can take us home"

"Simon, you give easily"

As the ship came closer the crew noticed four chipmunks standing on the side of the ship.

"They look delicious"

The chipmunk that spoke was a female she had dark scrubby hair, had a scar across her face and wore dark clothing. She scanned the chipmunk crew and licked her lips she then was about to jump towards Nicole but Valerie caught her just before her feet left the ground.

"Knock it off Mckensie we have a job to do remember"

"My apologies Valerie"

"Alvin, these look like pirates"

"Pirates, don't be silly Simon"

"The nerd is actually correct we are pirates" said Leon

"And we want something that you have" Shela said pointing to Alvin

"What are you talking about?"

"They must mean the map, the map that I told you NOT to flash about"

"We can do this easy way or the hard way so hand it over"

Valerie then held out her paw but instead of a map an arrow flew which she caught, the arrow came from Gwen's bow.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that piracy doesn't pay?"

"So be it; Leon, Shela Mckensie ATTACK!"

Leon, Shela and Mckensie then jumped on Alvin's ship and as they got on the ship Shela and Mckensie tied up Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"That's three down Shela said as she withdrew a knife and put it to Alvin's neck

"Shela stop we need to keep them alive" Valerie called from the other ship"

Shela then took the dagger away from Alvin's neck and put it away.

"Fine, they live...for now"

When Shela turned around Damien was pointing an arrow at her.

"Free the chipmunks or else"

Before Damien could even blink Shela threw two knifes which pinned him to the mast.

Meanwhile Mckensie was fighting tom and Nicole, Tom swung his sword as Mckensie but she caught it in her mouth she then threw him on the floor. When he was on the floor Mckensie jumped on Nicole.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to know how you taste"

"Get off her"

Tom then kicked Mckensie off of Nicole and helped her up. Mckensie then got up and looked at Tom and Nicole.

"Big mistake"

Meanwhile Valerie was watching the fight from the other ship and she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's that bitch that fired the arrow at me?"

Then Valerie turned around so she could catch the punch that Gwen threw at her.

"What do you think you're on our ship?"

"I just wanted to knock the smirk off your face"

Gwen then went to kick Valerie but she blocked it and she extended her nails. Valerie swiped at Gwen with her nails but she kept dodging. Gwen then did a back flip and started shooting arrows at Valerie but she just cut them up with her nails. Valerie managed to catch one of the arrows and send it back to Gwen and the arrow landed in Gwen's arm which made her drop her bow. She was about to pick it up again but Valerie stood on her hand.

"You're finished"

Valerie then threw Valerie on the other ship where the others were bound and gagged.

"Tie her up with the others"

"What are we going to with them after we get what we want, Valerie" asked Leon

"That's for the captain to decide"

* * *

**A/N: Finally I've finished the first chapter I hope you liked it.**

**Here are the OC's who'll appear in the next chapter;**

**Good**

**Steven MCclain**

**Jessie ****McFarlane**

**Jacob **

**Natasha **

**Icces **

**Evil**

**Diablo**

**Cole**

**Dexter**

**Michelle**

**Rikki **

**Charlie **

**Ryan**

**Diamond**

**Paris**

**I've noticed that there are a lot of girls on the evil side I have also noticed that you guys like bow and arrows but never mind...until next time C Ya. **


	4. The Search Begins

**A/N: My brother thought of the name for this chapter title, it's not bad if you ask me maybe he should be writing this story.**

**OC's that'll appear in this chapter;**

**Good**

**Steven MCclain**

**Jessie ****McFarlane**

**Icess**

**Jacob **

**Natasha **

**Evil**

**Cole **

**Dexter**

**Michelle**

**Diamond**

**Rikki**

**Charlie**

**Ryan **

**Paris**

**Basically everyone who wasn't in the last chapter anyway on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Search Begins

When we last left the crew they got themselves captured by a gang of pirates. But we're going to have to get back to the crew because this chapter begins on an island not too far from where the crew were being held captive. On the island there were four chipmunks and a weasel searching for something.

"Steven, wait up" cried a female chipmunk after a weasel

The chipmunk wore beautiful dark blue and white female pirate attire and sharp earrings which were sharp and looked like they dipped in poison and she had wolf like curved claws. The weasel then stopped all of a sudden. He wore a bat wing eye-patch on his right eye, had demented, shaggy dark fur with scars all over his body, wore shark teeth necklace and snake fang bracelets, has a demonic looking eye, wore a torn up pirate cloak with the words "death comes for you" in the back written in dry blood, roar and he had the same claws as the chipmunks.

"But Jessie if we slow down the pirates might get ahead of us "stated Steven

"Steven we're tired, we're exhausted we need a rest" replied Jessie

"Something just occurred to me, where is everyone?" asked Steven

Suddenly two female chipmunks and one chipmunk came through the trees.

"Are we finally having a break?" asked the male chipmunk

This chipmunk wore a neon blue top and had electric blue eyes he also had the same colour fur as Brittany.

"Yes Jacob, we are having a rest now" replied Jessie

"Finally! It's been hours since our last rest" said one of the female chipmunks

This chipmunk was dark grey with white paws she had light blue eyes and wore a white tank top with a lightning bolt on it she also wore a white mid length skirt with light blue trim and belt also a silver bracelet on her left forearm and she also wore white slip on shoes.

"Do you mean this morning Icess?" asked the other female chipmunk

This chipmunk wore a Desert Brown Top and she had Sapphire green eyes, she also had Deep Mahogany coloured fur.

"Yes Natasha that's what I mean" replied Icess

"Well since we're stopping I might as well take look around" sad Natasha

"We don't have time to rest" said Steven

But Natasha ignored Steven and climbed up the nearest tree.

"Fine we can have five minutes but then we start searching again"

"Guys come up here" Natasha called down to the others

The others then climbed up the tree as soon as they Natasha had finished the sentence.

"What is it?" asked Jordan

"Look"

Natasha pointed to the sea and they all saw a pirate ship not too far from the island.

"Spyglass" Steven said as held out his hand

Jessie then handed him a spyglass which he then looked through and he started counting how many pirates was on board the ship.

"Wait a minute"

"What's wrong?" asked Icess

"I only see Valerie, Leon, Shela and Mckensie, where's the rest of them?"

"Maybe their captain had enough of them and decided to kill them" suggested Jessie

"I highly doubt that, I think they're on this island" said Steven

Steven then handed the spyglass back to Jessie and was about to slide down the trunk of the tree until Jessie grabbed him by the tail.

"Steven, there are captives on that ship"

"Are you sure Jessie?"

"Positive"

Steven then took the spyglass from Jessie and looked at the ship. He saw that there were about eight chipmunks tied to the mast.

"You're right, but we can't help them now we have a job to do"

"Steven if we don't help them they could die, can you live with that guilt?"

"Jessie's right and besides they could help us with our quest" said Natasha

"Fine we'll help them after the enemy of my enemy is my friend"

* * *

Meanwhile on the pirate ship, Alvin had only just woken up. He didn't even remember when he fell asleep they must have sedated them. When Alvin woke up the first thing he saw was Mckensie.

"I don't want to alarm you but you've got about two seconds to live"

Mckensie then jumped at Alvin but Valerie grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back

"I thought I told in the last chapter Mckensie, knock it off"

"And I thought I told you to stop breaking the fourth wall"

"What do you want with us?" asked Alvin

"You have something that belongs to us" replied Valerie

"Yeah, so give it or get a knife to the throat" said shela

The crew then looked at Alvin

"What?"

"Alvin did you steal that map?" Asked Simon

"No, a possum gave it to me it doesn't belong to them they're lying"

"THAT'S IT I WARNED YOU!"

Shela threw a knife at Alvin but before it could reach Alvin Valerie caught it.

"Do you remember what happened last time someone killed a captive without the captains say so?"

"I lost my hand" replied Leon

"Exactly, so wait for the captain's orders"

"Captain on deck"

"Very funny Mckensie"

"What's funny Valerie?"

When Valerie turned around she realised that the captain was in fact on the deck.

"That's their captain?" Tom whispered to the others

"But he's a chipmunk like us" whispered Damien

The captain was a male chipmunk with dark brown neat fur he wore black pirate attire and a captain hat and his left arm was solid gold. The captain then walked over to the crew.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

"Did you have to spit?" asked Damien whipping spit from his eye

"My name is Diablo and I AM the perfect rodent"

The crew started saying the name amongst them as though it wasn't a real name.

"You have something that I want, so hand it over or face dire consequences"

"But why?" asked Alvin

"Because I really need that map"

"No I mean, why are you like this?"

"Why? I'll tell you why

Song: When you're evil

**Diablo:** When the devil is too busy and death's a bit too much they call me by name you see for my special touch to the gentleman I'm Miss Fortune to the ladies I'm Sir Prise but call me by any name any way it's all the same. I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm the bump on every head I'm the peel on which you slip I'm the pin in every hip I'm the thorn in your side makes you wriggle and writhe. And it's so easy when you're evil this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. While there's children to make sad while there's candy to be had while there's pockets left to pick while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs I'll be there I'll be waiting round the corner it's a game I'm glad I'm in it cuz there's one born every minute. And it's so easy when you're evil this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. I'm the fear that keeps you wake I'm the shadows on the wall I'm the monsters they become I'm the nightmare in your skull I'm the dagger in your back an extra turn upon the rack I'm the quivering of your heart a stabbing pain, a sudden start. And it's so easy when you're evil this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need and I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need and I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. It gets so lonely being evil what I'd do to see a smile even for a little while and no one loves you when you're evil I'm lying through my teeth your tears are all the company I need.

"That didn't answer my question" said Alvin

"I don't care just hand over the map"

"Just give it to him maybe he'll let us live" said Gwen

"Did you hear the song?"

"Very well, search them" said Diablo

Suddenly the pirates started searching the crew until

"I've got it" said Shela as she passed the map to Diablo

"What do we do with them now captain?" Valerie

"Dispose of them starting with the stupid one"

"They all look pretty stupid to me" said Leon

"Can I eat one of them?" asked Mckensie

"Sure pick your pick"

"I choose that one"

Mckensie pointed to Nicole Madar who nearly fainted

"What?"

Diablo cut Alvin free and pushed him towards the plank.

"Hey I'm not stupid"

Then the pirates aimed their weapons at Alvin, Shela had throwing knifes, Leon had a rapier and Diablo had a golden long sword. It caught Alvin's attention that Valerie and Mckensie had no weapons, Alvin looked at the crew to say his last goodbyes.

"Buy you guys"

"We've only known him for a few hours" said Damien

Alvin walked off the plank but for some reason there wasn't a splash. All the pirates looked over the edge to see where he landed.

"This is impossible" said Diablo

"Maybe he was a really light chipmunk" suggested Leon

"We would have still heard the splash" said Shela

"Never mind let's prepare the next one"

When Diablo turned around something or someone hit him and made him backwards on the floor. When he came to he saw who had hit him it was a weasel and standing next to the weasel was Alvin.

"Alvin!" said Simon and Theodore in unison

"YOU!" Diablo said looking at the weasel

"Hi Diablo you're looking crazier every time I see you"

"Well don't just there you fools kill him"

The pirates then charged at Steven but before got to him; Jessie, Icess, Jacob and Natasha jumped adored the ship and blocked their attacks.

"Icess, free the captives" said Steven

"I'm on it"

Icess went to the mast and started cutting at the ropes with her twin daggers.

"Excuse me but whose side are you on?" Asked Gwen

"I'm on your side"

"Look out!" said Nicole

A knife flew through the air and missed Icess by inches and it landed just above Simon's head which made him faint. Icess turned around and there was a ginger chipmunk about to throw another at her but she did throw it Icess ducked and the landed in the ocean.

"Those don't come cheap you know" said Shela

Icess jumped off the mast and landed in front of Shela. Icess got out a dagger and went for the attack but Shela blocked it with one of her knifes and she pushed forwarded on the knife which made Icess lose her grip and the dagger flew out of her hand. Shela went to attack Icess with one of her knifes but Icess blocked the attack with another dagger then she rolled over to where her other dagger was. In Shela's rage she charged at Icess and jumped at her but Icess kicked her and she landed towards the cannons. After that was taken care of Icess jumped back on the mast and resumed freeing the captives.

"I'm not through with you yet"

Shela grabbed a nearby cannon and aimed it at Icess then she fired it. The cannon ball missed Icess and landed above the heads of the captives. It managed to destroy the mast, the top half landed on the battlefield and distracted the pirates long enough for the crew to rescue the captives and make their escape. When Diablo noticed that they were gone he looked at Shela menacingly, Shela just smiled weakly.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island seven chipmunk pirates were heading back to their ship. The chipmunk who was leading the group was a male and he had dark brown neat fur and he wore a black leather jacket.

"Cole, father's going to be disappointed when he finds out that we didn't find anything"

"You know he prefers to be called captain, Dexter"

The chipmunk called Dexter had the same colour fur as his brother Cole but his was unkempt he also wore white pirate attire and glasses that looked like they've been broken several times.

Suddenly Cole got pushed in the mud by a female chipmunk

"Don't play in the mud Coltrane"

"It's Cole Michelle and I'm not playing"

Michelle had dark oak fur; had deep scarlet eyes and she wore a black robe.

Dexter was about to help Cole out of the mud until he also got pushed in but by a different female chipmunk.

"What is it with you two and mud?"

"I know what you mean Diamond, It's like they can't get enough" said Michelle

Diamond had red fur and blue eyes and she wore a black and pink shirt with a black skirt.

Just then three female chipmunks emerged from the trees

"Rikki, Charlie, and Ryan what kept you?" asked Diamond

"Charlie led us through a shortcut which wasn't so short"

The chipmunk that was Rikki and she had dark brown fur with sky blue streaks she wore a sky blue T-shirt with a black leather jacket and a black ruffle skirt with sky blue leggings and black and blue shoes.

"At least we got back to the group"

Charlie had light brown fur with green eyes she wore A white shirt under a black sweater and white jeans with a black belt and shoes. The chipmunk hadn't said anything yet was Ryan and she had blonde fur with brown eyes she wore an orange shirt with jeans and orange shoes.

"So who's going to tell the captain that we didn't find anything again? Asked Ryan

Almost immediately Michelle and Diamond pointed to Cole and Dexter.

"They will" they both said in unison

Cole and Dexter both looked at each other and sighed, every time they didn't find anything Cole or Dexter had to tell their own dad the bad news and then receive the punishment. You'll think that having a dad as a captain would make your life a lot easier but no it just makes it a million times harder.

"Let's get this over with" Cole said under his breathe

* * *

When the pirates got back to the ship they found the other pirates trying to repair the mast and Diablo was leaning over the ship so Cole approached cautiously

"What happened here Da...? I mean captain"

"Those RATS happened I could really use some good news right about now"

Diablo then turned to face Cole

"Right the thing is...wedidn'tfindanything"

"Say that again but slower"

"We...didn't...find...anything"

"WHAT?"

Diablo then put his golden hand around Cole's neck and started strangling him.

"Wait...wait...what's that in the water?"

"Don't try and talk you out of this"

All the pirates then went to the side of the ship

"He's right there's something in the water I think it's a chipmunk" said Ryan

Diablo then put Cole down and he looked in the sea at the chipmunk that was floating unconscious on a piece of debris.

"Excellent, Valerie, get a life preserver"

"That's awful nice of you" said Dexter"

"Nice? The only reason why I'm saving this piece of shit so she can join my crew after all the more the merrier"

Valerie threw a life preserver in the water and brought the chipmunk onto the ship. Moments later the chipmunk came to and the first thing she saw was the pirates who were looking at her.

"Did you save me?"

This chipmunk was a female and had light blonde fur, she wore a cream colour jacket and a necklace that said Paris

"No I did"

The chipmunk turned around and she saw Diablo sitting on the side of the ship.

"You have a name?"

"Paris you know like the city"

"I'm Diablo like the devil and this is crew you'll get to know them over time"

"Over time? I'm grateful that you rescued me but I can't stay"

"What's the hurry?"

"I need to get back to L.A and plan my parent's funeral; they died moments before you rescued me"

"You're not going home; I rescued you so you're in my dept now"

"What?"

"From now you're a part of my crew and you'll do what I say"

"But"

"And in this crew we have a few rules to follow"

Diablo slowly approached Paris as he started saying the rules.

"Rule number one if you find any gold or have any gold it's mine, rule number two always listen to the captain"

For the third rule Diablo snatched Paris necklace from around her neck.

"Rule number three we don't keep trinkets"

"That's not a trinket that belonged to my mum"

"Rule number four we keep anything that reminds us of our parents"

Paris tried to grab the necklace from Diablo but he had already thrown it into the ocean which made all the pirates laugh. A little tear went down Paris face and Diablo stroked it with a golden finger.

"Welcome aboard"

* * *

**A/N: That took longer than expected anyway the song in this chapter was when you're evil originally sung by Voltaire. I forgot to mention in the last chapter if you want your OC's to have a death scene just let me know they don't have to it's entirely up to you, you could let them live if you want and have them return for the sequel. Yes I am thinking of writing a sequel I already thought of an ending for this story anyway until next C ya **


	5. One Down

Chapter 3 One Down 

In the last chapter the crew of chipmunks managed to escape the pirates with the help of another crew of rodents. They were now on a deserted island getting to know each other.

"Thanks for saving us earlier but who are you? Said Alvin

"My name is Steven MCclain and this is my crew"

Jacob, Natasha, Gwen, Natasha and Jessie then stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I'm Jacob"

"I'm Natasha"

"I'm Gwen"

"And I'm Jessie"

"I'm Alvin Seville these are my brothers Simon and Theodore and this is my crew"

Tom, Nicole, Icess, Damien and Melvin then stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I'm Icess"

"I'm Tom Zened"

"I'm Nicole Madar"

"I'm Melvin"

"And I'm Damien Apollo...did Alvin say we're HIS crew?"

"Now we have the pleasantries out the way let's join forces" said Steven"

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin

"If we all work together we'll be able to defeat the pirates"

Alvin and his crew then huddled together to discuss the proposal.

"Alvin I don't we should trust them"

"Why's that Simon"

"Because we only just met them"

"Listen if it wasn't for them we would be dead by now"

"We don't know what's going on" said Melvin

"What do you mean what's going on?" asked Alvin

"Well they wanted the map for a reason"

"I'm hungry" said Theodore

"What a surprise he's hungry" said Damien

The crew then came out of their huddle.

"We decided to join forces with you...but you have to tell us what's going on" said Alvin

"The captain on that ship is called Diablo" Steven began

"We know that part" Damien said

Steven gave Damien a glare what said don't interrupt.

"Any way Diablo is obsessed with gold"

"That must explain his gold hand" said Tom

"And his gold sword" said Nicole

Then Steven gave Tom and Nicole the same glare he gave Damien.

"Stop interrupting"

"Sorry" Tom and Nicole said in unison

"Recently Diablo became obsessed with crystals, crystals with extreme power"

"Wait a second, you're telling me that Diablo believes in this" said Alvin

"Yes he's been searching for months" said Jessie

"But why does he want the map?" asked Melvin

"MAP!" Stevens's crew said in unison

"You found the map?" Asked Jacob

"It's important" asked Icess

"Yes very important it shows the locations of each crystal" said Gwen

"And there's only one in the world" said Natasha

"I wish you me that, Diablo took it off me" said Alvin

"You mean Diablo has it" said Steven

"These crystals can't be that hard to find" said Alvin

"We've been searching for three months" said Gwen

"What kind of powers do they have?" asked Icess

"They have elemental powers; wind, water, earth and fire" said Jessie

"This shouldn't be too difficult, we could start our search up there said tom"

Tom had pointed at a rather large mountain.

"Tom, there's a condor's nest up there" said Nicole

"It seems like a perfect place to put a crystal of power to me" said Tom

"The chipmunk might be on to something, let's go" said Steven

* * *

Meanwhile on the pirate ship, Paris a chipmunk who was saved from drowning was about to spend her first night on the ship. She only just sat down on a hammock until someone pulled her off it.

"There're a few rules that the captain didn't mention earlier, one of them is don't piss of Diamond"

"I'm guessing you're Diamond"

"Correct"

"But how did I annoy you?"

"This hammock is mine"

"I'm sorry I didn't know, it won't happen again"

"You better hope it won't happen again because if it does your head will role"

Paris got up and looked around for a spare hammock and noticed that there wasn't a spare hammock.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the floor" said a ginger chipmunk who was lying on her hammock and throwing knives at a dart board.

Paris was about to lie on the floor until another chipmunk got up off her hammock and approached Paris.

"Take my hammock; I'll sleep on the floor"

This act of kindness made Shela and Diamond snicker

"Is this a trick?"

"No, I just thought you might need a friend"

Paris got in the hammock and the chipmunk got on the floor.

"I'm Ryan by the way"

"Everyone knows who I am" muttered Paris

"The two chipmunks sleeping in the hammocks above you are my sisters; Rikki and Charlie"

Paris lent out of her hammock so she could see the too sleeping chipmunks and she wondered how did they fall asleep that fast?

"The chipmunk with the knives is Shela and don't get on her bad side"

"Who are they?"

Paris pointed to two other sleeping chipmunks.

"That's Mckensie and Michelle"

Suddenly another Valerie entered the cabin

"Lights out, the captain has discovered where the first crystal is so he wants you up by three am"

"Three am but its two am now"

Valerie then slowly walked towards Paris.

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem Valerie" said Ryan

Ryan had put her hand over Paris mouth at this point to stop her from saying anything stupid.

"Good for a second there I thought we had a problem"

Valerie left the cabin and soon as she did Ryan took her hand off Paris mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Paris

"That's Valerie the first mate if you do anything to upset her she'll take it to the captain and you'll be walking the plank"

Paris lay down on the hammock and tried to take this all in. She hoped that this was all just a nightmare and in the morning she will be back home with her parents. But she soon came to realise that this nightmare wasn't going to end so she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the pirates gathered on the main deck because Diablo had an announcement.

"I am pleased to announce that I have located the first crystal"

Suddenly all the pirates started cheering except Paris who didn't have a clue what was going on so Ryan explained it to her.

"Yes after months of searching the crystal will be ours"

"So where is it? Asked Leon

"It is located in a condors nest"

Just mentioning the word condor made Diablo's fur stand on end. Most chipmunks are afraid of condors but Diablo is especially afraid because he nearly got eaten by one.

"I will need one or two volunteers"

Immediately Cole stepped forward.

"I will go farther"

Even though Diablo would like Cole to go and get himself killed by a bird of prey he would not him to go because Cole won't be able to retrieve the crystal.

"YOU? YOU? Don't make me laugh and don't call me farther even if it is true"

"I will go" said Mckensie

"And so will I" said Michelle

"As long as my son's not going I'm happy"

"You just don't want me to go so I don't get myself killed...you do care"

"If there wasn't a crystal at stake I would let you so you can get yourself killed"

"You don't care"

* * *

Meanwhile the crew were at the bottom of the mountain discussing who should climb it.

"I think I should climb because I'm the main protagonist" said Alvin

"You can't argue with that logic" said Damien

"Who else is willing to climb up there, walk into the condor's nest and take the crystal?" asked Steven

"I am" said Tom

"Tom, no what would happen if you...?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Nicole"

"How sure are you?"

"I'm positive"

"I'm going too" said Damien

Alvin, Damien and Tom climbed the mountain to reach the condor's nest at the top. When they got to the top they realised that the nest was empty except for three eggs.

"Where's the Condor?" asked Alvin

"Maybe she went out hunting" suggested Tom

"How do you know it's a girl" asked Alvin

"The eggs are a big giveaway"

"Who cares where she is look over there"

Damien had just noticed that in the middle of the nest was a white crystal.

Alvin scampered over to the crystal and went to pick it up but someone else snatched it before he could. Alvin looked up to see who had taken the crystal and he saw that it was Mckensie and Michelle another chipmunk that Alvin and his brothers had met in the past.

"Mckensie and Michelle

"Unlucky for you two it's three against one" said Tom

Then Michelle got out her weapon what was a double sided sword and she started spinning it around and doing tricks with it.

"Actually that's kind of cool" said Damien

"Whose side are you on?" asked Tom

"Michelle, we have to go, now"

"So soon? But I didn't get to kill anybody"

"Trust me we need to go"

"Oh no you don't you two aren't going anywhere"

But just as Alvin had started his sentence Mckensie and Michelle had already jumped off the mountain and they both landed on their feet at the bottom. The three chipmunks went to follow them but they got stopped by a pair of talons and they realised why they wanted to leave so early. They all looked up at a Condor that had eyes for the three chipmunks.


	6. A Daring Mission

Chapter 4 A Daring Mission 

In the last chapter Alvin, Tom and Damien had just climbed a mountain to retrieve the first crystal but Mckensie and Michelle snatched it first. They both made off with the crystal and they left the three chipmunks to deal with a condor.

"That better be sweat coming down your leg Alvin" said Damien

"It's actually piss" replied Alvin

The chipmunks backed up slowly and tried to stay in the condor's blind spot.

"I think I should be able to hit him in the eye with one of my arrows" said Tom

"Why didn't you do that at the end of the last chapter" asked Damien

Tom then pulled out his bow and he aimed at the condor's eye. Tom fired the arrow but as it was about hit its target the condor moved and the arrow hit his neck which only made him angry.

"Nice shot Tom" said Damien in a sarcastic tone

"I'd love to see you do any better"

The condor gave a loud screech and flew towards the three chipmunks with its talons outstretched. The chipmunks ducked the attack but the condor started to come back around so Alvin grabbed Tom and Damien and jumped off the mountain.

* * *

Five minutes later all Alvin woke up in a hammock looking at his brothers Simon and Theodore.

"Alvin, you're alive" exclaimed Theodore

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You jumped off a mountain" said Simon

Just then Steven came in the cabin accompanied by Jessie, Nicole and Jacob.

"Alvin, why did you jump off a mountain?" asked Steven

"Condor"

"We searched you, Tom and Damien for the Crystal so I'm guessing you didn't get it" said Jessie

Alvin had explained what had happened at the condor's nest and even though it was a five minute explanation he took an hour to explain it.

"So let me get this straight you threw Tom off the mountain" said Nicole

"Listen if I hadn't had done that he would have been dead by now"

"Or he would have been dead because you did that"

"Hey where are Tom and Damien anyway?"

"They're dead" said Jacob

"What!" exclaimed Alvin but he knew it was a joke when he saw Nicole smack him.

"Don't you even joke about that" she said

"Ok, ok they're actually in the hammocks above you" said Jacob

"Can anybody tell me where I am" asked Alvin

"You're on board my ship" said Steven

"OK one more question...why is there an ice pack on my crotch?"

"Because you hit a branch on the way down" said Jessie

* * *

Meanwhile on the pirate ship Mckensie and Michelle had just come back from their mission to give the crystal that they had retrieved to Diablo

"Any trouble?" Diablo asked as Mckensie passed him the crystal.

"Hardly, just three chipmunks" Mckensie said

"But we left them to die" Michelle added

Diablo examined the crystal very closely to make sure that it was real and then held it up so the rest of the crew could see it.

"Finally after years of searching we have..."

"One" Diablo was suddenly interrupted by Leon

Diablo gave Leon a menacing glare and the crew around Leon stepped away from him.

"Something to say Leon?"

I do actually, we've been searching for these crystals for years and we've only managed to find one, how do we even know that they are really that powerful?"

"Maybe a demonstration is in order" said Diablo

Diablo squeezed the crystal tight in his fist and then pushed the air and a huge gust of wind came flying out of his paws and sent Leon flying in to a pile of cannon balls.

"Well that was fun" Diablo said as he clapped his hands together

He then flicked the air and a nearby cannon went flying into the sea.

"Captain we need the cannons in case we get attacked" said Valerie

"Once we obtain the other three crystals, who will dare attack us?"

"Captain aren't you afraid that the crew might find the other crystals first?" asked Shela

"No, we outnumber them, we have the map and we have the wind crystal, they don't have a chance"

* * *

Back on the other ship the all the crew were on the main deck planning where to go next.

"Ok first we need to think about what these crystals can do" said Steven

"They have elemental powers" Melvin said

"The first crystal was at the top of a mountain protected by a condor so we can cross wind off our list" said Simon

"So that just leaves Water, Earth and fire" said Natasha

"Call me crazy but I think we need to get the map back from the pirates" suggested Jessie

"Jessie, that's suicide" exclaimed Steven

"Why is it?" Jessie asked

"No one goes aboard the pirate's ship and lives to tell the tale"

"We did" said Jessie

"But it was really foggy and this time its day break, we're sure to get spotted"

"But we'll never the crystals unless we have the map" said Alvin

"But we don't even where the pirate ship is" said Steven

"It's right over" said Jacob who just pointed to a rather large ship

"That was a coincidence" said Tom

"Or just lazy writing" said Damien

* * *

Simon suggested that only a few go to retrieve the map so they don't draw attention to themselves. The chipmunks who volunteered to go on this mission were Alvin, Damien, Icess, Gwen and Steven also volunteered himself because he knows everyone aboard the ship. The rodents jumped in the water and started swimming to the ship then they started climbing up the side. Once they was on board they all hid behind a barrel.

"Where do we go now?" asked Alvin

"The captain's cabin is right there and that's where we want to be" Steven said as he pointed to golden door just above some stairs.

"How do you know it'll be in the captain's cabin?" asked Gwen

"Where else would it be?"

"Where are all of the pirates?" asked Icess who had just noticed that the main deck was completely deserted apart from the two chipmunks guarding the captain's cabin.

"They must be having a pirate dice tournament in the lower deck" said Steven

"So why are Bonnie and Clyde still up here?" asked Damien indicating to the chipmunks in front of the captain's cabin.

"That's Cole and Dexter Diablo's sons he doesn't like them and he lets them know every little chance he gets"

"This'll be easier than I thought" said Damien

"Take them out without being seen if they see they will raise an alarm" said Steven

Gwen then slowly walked over towards Cole and Dexter trying not to be seen and then crept behind them and bashed their heads together to knock them out. Then the others ran towards where Gwen was to discuss their next move.

"Good work Gwen, now you and Icess stay outside and keep watch while, me Steven and Damien look for the map and the crystal" said Alvin

Alvin, Damien and Steven entered the cabin to look for the map and the crystal. In Diablo's cabin was a wall full of golden weapons.

"Found anything yet?" asked Damien

"Not yet keep looking" said Steven

Alvin opened a desk draw and then found the crystal.

"I found the crystal but where's the map?"

"He must have it with him" suggested Steven

Suddenly the door swung open and Diablo walked in accompanied with his first mate Valerie.

Well, well, well, what do we have here? Diablo said

"It looks like we have stowaways captain" said Valerie

"Enough games Diablo we know you have the map" said Steven

"Do you mean this map?"

Diablo then held up a map and starting laughing. Alvin then held up the wind crystal and Diablo stopped laughing.

"Hand it over or else"

"I knew I should have kept that with me" Diablo said under his breathe

"Please, you don't know how to use that thing" said Valerie

A gust of wind then came from Alvin's paws and shot towards Diablo and Valerie but they just stepped aside to avoid it. The gust of wind managed to blow off the door.

"I suggest you hand over the map now, because the next shot won't miss" said Alvin

"That sounds like fun but I have a better idea"

Diablo then clicked his fingers and Shela and Diamond walked in the cabin. Shela was holding Gwen and had a knife to her throat and Diamond was holding Icess and had a gun pointing to her back.

"I wondered what happened to them" said Damien

"Hand over the crystal and watch your friends die" said Diablo as held out his golden hand.

"Don't you mean or?" said Icess

"If you say so" said Diablo

Alvin then threw the crystal to the pirates and Diamond caught it.

"You're real piece of work you know that" said Alvin

"Pirate" replied Diablo

"Ok so you've got what you wanted so let them go" said Steven

"No, Instead I'm going to kill them and make you three walk the plank"

Icess then elbowed Diamond hard in the stomach causing her to lose grip of Icess. When she was free of Diamonds grip she then twisted Diamond's hand to make her drop the crystal which Icess picked up.

"KILL HER!" Diablo shouted

Shela was about to kill Gwen but Icess used the crystal to throw a gust of wind and Shela's knife was thrown out of her hand and landed in the ceiling. Because Shela was distracted Gwen managed to free herself from her grip. Icess then threw the crystal to Alvin and took their fight onto the main deck.

"Valerie accompany Shela and Diamond I'll take care of these three myself"

"Are you sure captain?"

"Just go"

Valerie left the cabin to join the fight.

As soon as Valerie left Alvin used the crystal to blow the map out of Diablo's hands, Diablo tried to catch it but Damien jumped on his head to push him down. Damien nearly grabbed it but Diablo grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground. The floated gently to the ground where Diablo was he was going to pick it up but Steven snatched it up first. Alvin passed the crystal to Damien so he could use to blow Diablo against the wall and let go of Damien's leg. When Diablo hit the wall all the golden swords fell down and nearly hit him. Alvin, Steven and ran out of the cabin and to the main deck. When they exited the cabin, Cole and Dexter were still knocked out and Gwen and Icess managed to defeat Diamond, Shela and even Valerie Alvin, Steven and Damien ran to the side of the ship where they could see their own ship in the distance and they all jumped in the sea but something grabbed Damien from behind and surprisingly it wasn't Diablo it was Mckensie.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Diablo then came out of cabin and approached Damien he then took the crystal off him.

"I'll take that you thief"

"What should we do with him captain?" asked Mckensie

"Put him in the brig, because he ain't going nowhere


	7. Destiny

Chapter 5 Destiny 

In the last chapter Alvin, Steven, Damien, Gwen and Icess all went aboard Diablo's ship to retrieve the map and crystal. Alvin, Steven, Gwen and Icess managed to escape with the map but Damien wasn't so lucky and he had the crystal. Mckensie caught him just as he was about to jump off the ship, Diablo took the crystal off him and he was taken to the brig and his cell was guarded by Cole and Dexter.

"Why are you two down here and not up there with the rest of the crew" Damien asked Cole and Dexter through the bars of his cell.

"Shut it" said Cole

"That doesn't answer my question" said Damien

"Someone has to make sure you don't escape" said Dexter

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm behind bars, how the fuck can I escape?"

Cole and Dexter just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I bet one of you has the key with you just to increase my chances of escaping"

"That'll be me" said Dexter as he took the key out of his pocket and then put it back in his pocket again.

"You do realise that the only reason you two are down is because the captain doesn't want to see your faces"

"Our dad appreciates us and we're here because he trust us to make sure you don't escape" Cole retorted

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" said Damien

"He does respect us" Cole snapped

"Really?" Damien asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No" replied Cole

"In fact we've been trying to earn his respect since we learned how to talk" said Dexter

"I know how you can earn his respect" said Damien

"Really, how?" Dexter asked with enthusiasm.

"Come here and I'll whisper it in your"

Dexter walked over to the bars of Damien's cell.

"Dexter! Wait it's a..."

But before Cole could finish his sentence Damien had already reached into Dexter's pocket and grabbed the key to the cell. He used the key to unlock his cell and he opened the door which hit Dexter onto the floor.

"Get back in your cell!" Cole exclaimed

"Let me think about that...no"

Cole went to grab Damien but Damien managed to dodge Cole and he made a run to the stairs that lead to the main deck.

* * *

The main deck was crawling with pirates but Damien didn't care because all he had to do was make run for the lifeboats. As soon as he stepped onto the main deck he was noticed by Shela.

"The prisoner's escaping" she said

Shela managed to catch all of the pirate's attention and that was Damien's queue to run. He made a run for the lifeboats until his path was blocked by Diamond, Shela, Mckensie, Michelle and Valerie.

"Nowhere to run" Valerie said

Damien then built up speed and jumped over their heads.

"You were saying"

"Get him!" Valerie exclaimed

"No, we're going to just stay here and watch him escape" Shela replied sarcastically

Damien almost made it to the life boats when someone tackled Damien to the floor. Surprisingly the pirate who had stopped him from escaping was Cole.

"Coltrane, you caught the prisoner?" exclaimed Diamond

"Why is that so hard to believe? Asked Cole

"Because you're a screw up" said Michelle

Just then Diablo came out of his cabin because he heard the commotion and he approached his son.

"Captain I Caught the escapee" said Cole nervously

"So you did, keep this up and I MIGHT let you call me dad"

"REALLY!" exclaimed Cole

"Maybe, but how did he escape in the first place?"

"He tricked Dexter into giving him the key"

"That worthless little shit, take him back to the brig"

Cole took Damien back down to the Brig and locked him back in his cell.

* * *

"I'll just escape again, you know" Damien said

"You can escape as many times as you want I'll catch you its destiny" said Cole

"Destiny?" asked Damien

"My farther believes that when things happen it's destined to happen"

"So when you captured me that was destined to happen"

"Yes"

"Sounds like a load of bull shit to me"

"Years ago he met a soothsayer and she told him that it was his destiny to rule the seas, does that sound like bull shit?"

"Yeah that does sound like bull shit, we make our own destiny"

Just then Diablo entered the Brig and approached the cell.

"Good news I've decided not to kill you" Diablo said

"So you do have a heart" said Damien

"Not really, I'm going to use you as bait to lure your crew here so we can kill them along with you"

"Really, that's your plan? They probably think I'm dead and they wouldn't risk there life for one chipmunk anyway"

"We'll see won't, we"

Diablo put a table in front of Damien's cell and on the table he put an hourglass.

"If they don't come for you by the time the sands in this hourglass run out I'll kill you in the most inhuman way I can think of"

Diablo then turned to Dexter who was knocked out on the floor because the door of the cell hit him face. Diablo then picked him up and shook him forcefully until he became conscious.

"One more foul up from you and I'll kill you"

Diablo then left the Brig and Cole followed behind as soon as they left Dexter looked at Damien menacingly.

"YOU! You ruined my life"

"Well to be fair it was pretty fucked up to begin with"

"Shut UP! Now my own brother hates me and my dad is thinking about killing me"

"What kind dad kills family?" asked Damien

"He killed my mother"

"Oh"

* * *

On Diablo's ship there are four cabins; the captain's cabin and the first mate's cabin which were both located on the main deck. The other two cabins were located in the lower deck, one was the males which were Leon, Cole and Dexter and the other cabin was for the females which were; Rikki, Charlie, Ryan, Paris, Michelle, Mckensie, Shela, and Diamond. But I digress in the girl's cabin Paris was telling Rikki, Charlie and Ryan a story of how she ended up in the middle of the ocean.

"It all started when I was on cruise with my parents, things were going so well until the ship was attacked"

"Attacked by what?" asked Ryan

"It went foggy before we got attacked I could barely see anything, but what I did see was some big, thick, slimy tentacles"

"That sounds like a Kraken" said Rikki

"A kraken!" exclaimed Shela

The girls turned around and noticed that Shela and Diamond were lurking in the corner.

"There's no such thing as a Kraken it doesn't exist" said Diamond

"Then what did I see?" said Paris

"Maybe it was something you ate" said Shela

"I know what I saw!" exclaimed Paris

Just then Valerie entered the cabin.

"Rikki, Charlie and Paris the captain would like to see you" she said

"What about me?" Asked Ryan

"He didn't send for you"

Why does he want to see us?" asked Charlie

"He didn't say and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting"

* * *

Rikki, Charlie and Paris followed Valerie to Diablo's cabin and entered cautiously.

"You wanted to see us?" said Paris

"Yes I did, Paris I think it's about you learned to fight"

"Fight, you mean hurt people?" said Paris

"Yes that's what fighting involves"

"I can't do that, I'm a pacifist"

"A what?"

"I'm against violence"

"Well if you're against violence then that means you're useless to me and I don't have useless pirates on my ship"

"That's good just drop me off when you next make port"

"That's not what he meant" Rikki whispered

"Well what did he...oh"

"Well are you going to fight or am I going to have to kill you?"

"Fine I'll learn to fight" Paris muttered under her breathe

Diablo clicked his fingers then Shela and Diamond walked in the cabin.

"Here are your mentors"

Paris followed Shela and Diamond out of the cabin and then Diablo turned to Rikki and Charlie.

"Why do you want us?" asked Charlie

"I have a mission for you, since we lost the map I have no way of knowing where the crystals are so you two are going aboard the enemy ship"

"Won't they recognise us?" asked Rikki

"We're going to change your look and give you different names and you can keep in touch with this"

Diablo hand Rikki and Charlie watches.

"They're communicators" said Diablo

"Aren't we suppose to be pirates, isn't this a bit high tech for us?" Said Charlie

"Once we've changed our look and picked our names how are supposed to find the ship?" asked Rikki

"Leave that to me" Replied Diablo

Meanwhile the crew were miles away from the pirates searching for the crystal of water engulfed in a thick layer of fog. Alvin was at the helm trying to steer them out of the fog suddenly he was approached by the crew.

"Alvin, do you know where you're going? Asked Steven

"Of course I do" he said sarcastically

"Remember the crystal of water is located in the Arctic" said Tom

"But that doesn't make any sense it's the crystal of water not the crystal of ice" said Alvin

"Where are we anyway?" asked Jordan

"I don't know the fog is too thick I can't see a thing" said Natasha

"That's it maybe we should just give up and go home!" exclaimed Alvin

"GIVE UP!" said the crew in unison

"We can't give up or the pirates will win" said Jessie

"We have to stop them" said Gwen

"Why do WE have to do anything?" asked Alvin

"Because it's our destiny" said Steven

* * *

**A/N: So you can probably tell that, that focused mostly on the villains but in the next chapter it'll focus on the heroes but until then C Ya. **


	8. The Siren's Song

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently I've just been busy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Siren's Song

When we last left the crew they were sailing in the middle of the ocean and they were engulfed in a thick fog. They had been sailing for hours through the fog until Gwen who was on the crow's nest noticed something.

"Guys I think there's something in the water" she said

"If it's not a crystal I'm not interested" Alvin replied

"I think there are chipmunks in the sea" said Gwen

At this point everyone went to the side of the ship and noticed that there were two chipmunks in the water. Melvin then grabbed a life preserver and threw it in the water and reeled them both onto the ship. Even through these two chipmunks could've downed it only took a minute for them to gain consciousness.

"You're on my ship" said Steven

"It may be his ship but I'm the captain" said Alvin

"How does that work?" Asked Steven

"Because I'm the main protagonist" replied Alvin

"What are your names" asked Jessie

"My name is Char..."

The other chipmunk then nudged her in the side.

"What I meant to say is my name is Claire"

"And my name is Rita"

"How did you two end up in the middle of the ocean" Steven asked suspiciously"

"Yeah tell us" said Icess

"Ok it all started when we went on a cruise and then suddenly they came out of nowhere" said Rita

"Who did?" asked Natasha

"Pirates!" Rita and Claire said in unison

"Then what happened?" asked Theodore

"Our ship got destroyed and you found us" said Clair

"Well I think you need some rest my crew will show you to your cabin" said Alvin

"We're not your crew" said Tom

Rita and Clair were shown to their cabin by Jacob. As soon as they got to their cabin jumped onto their hammock and as soon as Jacob left they started to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't know about this Rikki"

"Rikki? Who's Rikki? I'm Rita remember"

"Cut the act Rikki there's no one here"

"Ok, ok, what do mean you don't know this?"

"It just doesn't feel right; I don't want to see anybody get hurt"

"Charlie, the captain said that we were destined to do this job"

"That sort of makes sense"

"Sort of? It does make sense"

"Ok, ok oh yeah how you did you think of that story so fast"

"I stole it from Paris"

* * *

The next morning everyone met back on the main deck to discover that the fog had vanished and they were nearing the Arctic. Suddenly Alvin started hearing something the beautiful thing he had ever heard. Alvin went to the side of the ship and he saw a stunningly beautiful chipmunk singing an equally beautiful song.

"Whoa, she's fit" said Tom who just approached Alvin

"Well tough I saw her first" said Alvin

"Tom she's not fit she's gross" said Nicole

"Save your breathe Nicole, in the eye of a male she is in fact beautiful but in our eyes she's gross" said Jessie

"Why" asked Nicole

"She's a siren she takes she uses her song to lure unexpected men to their deaths" said Jessie

"And we're just going to sit back and watch that happen" said Nicole

"No because we have Icess at the helm and she's not stupid enough to steer the ship into sharp rocks" replied Jessie

Suddenly Alvin pushed Icess out the way so he could take control of the helm.

"Alvin, what are you doing? Asked Icess

"I'm going to pick up that hot chipmunk"

"You idiot, you're going to kill us all"

Icess then grabbed the helm and tried to steer the ship away from the siren but Alvin also grabbed the helm and tried to steer the ship towards the siren.

"Alvin, let go you're going to get us all killed" said Icess

"It's no use Icess he's been hypnotised by the siren's song" said Natasha

"I think all, the all the guys are" said Gwen noticing that all the guys were all staring at the siren hypnotised.

"We must do something, we can't just here and watch" said Nicole

"Claire, go to the lower deck and see if you and find some ear plugs" said Jessie

Rikki and Charlie both looked at each other and then Rikki whispered to Charlie

"She's talking to you"

"Oh yeah I forgot I'm Claire" Charlie said under her breathe and she went to the lower deck.

"Those two are weird" Jessie muttered to herself

Seconds after she left Charlie came back with a hand full of ear plugs.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Gwen

"There's only one way to find out" said Jessie

The girls then took the ear plugs and put them in the guy's ears with great difficulty but they just took them out there ears and threw them in the sea.

"Why didn't that work?" asked Nicole

"I don't know, surely if their hearing is blocked they shouldn't be hypnotised" said Jessie

"Maybe they find her appearance to be hypnotising as well" suggested Icess

Just then Gwen noticed the siren stick her tongue out at them.

"I think she's mocking us" she said

"Never mind that now, right now just tie the guys to the mast" said Jessie

The girls then grabbed some rope and with great difficulty tied the guys to the mast. Alvin was the hardest to tie up because he was holding on to the mast and he didn't want to let go but eventually it took all the girls to restrain him and tie him to the mast.

"Ha how'd like that you stupid siren they can't be hypnotised if they're tied up" said Icess as she looked at the siren and stuck her tongue out.

The siren then just gave a little smirk and jumped into the sea.

"What was she smirking at?" asked Natasha

But it didn't take long to figure out that there was no one at the helm and the ship was heading towards some sharp rocks. Jessie grabbed the helm and tried to steer the ship away from the rocks but before she could get to the helm the ship had already made a collision with the rocks destroying most of the ship.

"Abandon ship" said Jessie

Gwen then cut the guys free from the mast and the crew jumped in the sea as their ship got destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the pirate ship, Dexter was sitting on the bow of the ship all by his self looking out to sea until he was accompanied by Ryan.

"Dexter, are you crying?" she asked

"No my tear ducts leaking...pirates don't cry" Dexter said and whipped away a tear; Dexter only just realised he was crying.

Ryan just gave a sigh and said, "So why are you crying"

"It's my stupid brother ever since he apprehended the prisoner my father's has given him more respect and has been treating me like a piece of shit"

"Well you did sort of let the prisoner escape"

"Why aren't you with your sisters or your new friend?" Dexter asked just to change the subject

"Rikki and Charlie are both on an undercover missions and Paris is doing combat training with Diamond and Shela"

* * *

Meanwhile in the brig Diablo was accompanied by his first mate Valerie and talking to the prisoner Damien.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can offer a lot of things" said Diablo

"And how many times do I have to tell YOU I'm not interested" Damien replied

"You can have anything your heart's desire; gold, girls just name it" said Diablo

"I said no I'm not that willing to just betray my friends"

"Valerie" said Diablo as he clicked his fingers

Valerie then retracted her claws and pointed them straight at Damien.

"You need to cut your nails" said Damien

"My nails are embedded with snake venom and I only I have the antidote so I suggest you do what the captain says"

Just then something on Diablo's whist made a noise and Damien noticed that it was a whist communicator.

"Is that a whist communicator? That's a bit high tech for pirates isn't it" said Damien

Diablo starting talking to his whist and then he looked up to Valerie

"We're going to the Arctic" he said

"The girls have found the next crystal?" Valerie asked

"Yes, they've shot flare all we have to do is follow it"

* * *

Meanwhile Rikki and Charlie were at the Arctic standing near the debris of their ship waiting for their crew to arrive.

"I still don't know about this" said Charlie

"What do you mean? We tell the crew that we would stay and fix the ship while they go look for the crystal but instead signal our crew, it's full proof" said Rikki

"I just don't like the idea of lying and they were so nice to us"

"Lying comes naturally to pirate Charlie; look here's the ship now"

Charlie then noticed a silhouette of a pirate ship and at that moment she felt a mixture of regret and remorse.

* * *

Meanwhile the crew in the middle of frozen lake and they had already broke a hole in the ice because the next crystal is the crystal of water. They had a hard time deciding who would be the one to retrieve this crystal since it's at the bottom of a frozen lake. In the end Alvin volunteered himself, he jumped into the hole what had been broken out of the ice and he started searching. Alvin saw something glimmer at the bottom of the lake so he swam down there to pick it up and it was happened to be the blue crystal of water. Alvin swam to the surface as fast as he could because he was running out of air. But when he got to the surface he saw something unexpected. The crew were bound and gagged by the pirates, Diablo was amongst them all giving Alvin a little smirk and throwing the wind crystal as it was a coin.

"Have a nice swim?" he said

All the pirates laughed at this especially Dexter who laughed twice as hard but just got hit round the back of the head with Diablo's golden hand. Alvin then got out of the lake and tried to use the newly acquired crystal on Diablo but he was too quick and he used crystal to blow a huge gust of wind causing the water crystal to fly out of Alvin's hand and was caught by Michelle.

"Your journey ends here" said Diablo


	9. A Kraken Chapter

Chapter 7 A Kraken Chapter

In the last chapter the crew managed to find the crystal of water but not long after Alvin retrieved the crystal they were ambushed by the pirates and now they are aboard the pirate ship tied to the mast and being stared at by the pirates in front of the group of pirates was their captain Diablo.

"Which one of you is the captain?" asked Diablo

"I think Alvin is" said Gwen

"Be a bit more specific who the fucks Alvin"

Just then the crew all looked at Alvin.

"So you must be Alvin"

"What jokers I'm not the captain that responsibility belongs to my brother Simon" replied Alvin

"Alvin, I never even wanted to come on this stupid journey" said Simon

"Well nonetheless a thank you is in order" said Diablo in an evil manner

"Don't mention it" said Jacob

"Wait second, what are you thanking us for?" asked Melvin

"Because of you we now have two out of crystals"

"How did we help you?" asked Natasha

"Yeah it's not like we shot up flare to alert you of our position" said Icess

"You know what? You're right I shouldn't be thanking you I should be thanking these two"

Diablo clicked his fingers and two female chipmunks emerged from the crowd of pirates. All the crew then gasp because they were to see that they were who they thought was Rita and Claire.

"I knew those two were spies" exclaimed Steven

"Then why didn't you say anything" replied Alvin

"I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong"

"Now what to do with you" Diablo said

"You could let us live" Tom suggested

"I don't think so"

"You're gonna kill them" exclaimed Charlie

"Yeah I'm not just going to let them live"

"You said no one would get hurt" said Rikki

"I never said that"

"Can I have the honour of killing them captain?" asked Mckensie

"Sure you can but first..."

Just then a female chipmunk emerged from the crowd of pirates.

"Captain, captain I know these waters and we have to leave immediately" exclaimed Paris

"What is that chipmunk babbling on about?" asked Shela

"I don't know I just usually ignore her" replied Diamond

"Ok Paris, give me one good plausible reason why we should leave" said Diablo

"This is the exact place where my cruise ship was attacked...by the KRAKEN!"

There was a short pause then all the pirates starting laughing hysterically even Alvin started to chuckle a bit until Simon smacked him around the head.

"I said a PLAUSIBLE reason" said Diablo whipping a tear from his eye

"It is plausible the krakens real"

"It's a myth, no one has ever seen it and lived to tell the tale" said Michelle

"I saw it and I'm still here" Paris replied

"Please if a girl like you came face to face with the kraken you wouldn't last two minutes" retorted Valerie

"Believe it or not Paris I'm actually glad you're here because it's time for your initiation" said Diablo

"Initiation?" asked Paris

"To become a pirate you must kill someone" he said as he put a pistol into Paris hand

"Captain, what about the prisoner?" Cole whispered in his father's ear

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about him...bring out the prisoner"

Valerie headed to the brig and then came back with Damien who she tied up with his crew.

"Damien you're alive" Alvin said surprised

"Of course I'm alive no thanks to you guys, why didn't you come to save me?"

"We all thought you were dead" said Natasha

"Well Alvin did" said Tom

"Ok Paris, pick your target" said Diablo

"And hurry up I want to kill someone too you know" said Mckensie

"If I was you I would kill the one in red" said Michelle

"But what about the Kraken?" Paris exclaimed

"What about it? There's no such thing as a..."

"KRAKEN!" screamed Ryan and interrupting Diablo in mid-sentence

"Exactly...why did you scream that?" asked Diablo

"Because of that" Ryan said as pointed to a couple of thick slimy tentacles that was slowly rising out of the sea.

Paris then shot one of the tentacles but of course the bullet had no effect.

"Stupid girl you think this think can be killed by a puny bullet" Diablo exclaimed

"Hey you didn't even believe the kraken was real up to now" Paris retorted back

"Don't waste your bullets on the kraken just shoot the captives" said Diablo

"I can't" Paris replied nervously

"Allow me" said Leon as he snatched the pistol out of Paris hand

He then aimed the gun at Alvin and as he was about to shoot one of the kraken's tentacles smashed down onto the ship just in front of where Leon was standing. The force sent Leon flying backwards.

"Well that was unexpected" said Michelle

"Actually I sort of expected that to happen to Leon" replied Diamond

"Now, can I kill them?" Mckensie asked desperately

"Yes go ahead" replied Diablo

Mckensie looked at the crew and she licked her lips and then she just started running towards them dodging every one of the kraken's tentacles. She then jumped at the crew but just as she jumped the ropes that tied the crew to the mast came undone and fell to the floor of the ship. Mckensie's claws were one inch from Alvin's until she got kneed in the stomach by Alvin and Mckensie fell to the floor

"How the hell did you get free" snapped Diablo

"You know we have no idea" replied Damien

"Yeah we thought we were dead" said Jordan

"You are dead" Diablo said calmly. "Kill THEM!" he exclaimed

"Am I the only who notices the Kraken?" Paris exclaimed

The pirate then charged at the crew and then started to fight. The only pirates who didn't want to fight were Paris, Rikki, Ryan and Charlie.

"Why aren't you girls joining in?" Diablo asked with a smirk on his face

"We don't want to hurt anyone" Ryan replied

"Since when has that mattered?" said Diablo

"Why aren't you joining in?" asked Paris

"A captain shouldn't be made to fight unless he needs to" Diablo replied

Meanwhile Cole noticed his brother Dexter emerged from behind the mast where the crew was tied up and he was pocketing a knife. Cole's first instinct was to attack with his sword but Dexter dodged as though he saw it coming.

"You freed the prisoners" snapped Cole

"Cole I know this looks bad but I can explain" Dexter said nervously

"Go on then explain yourself" Cole exclaimed

"I, I don't think the pirates life for me" Dexter said as nervous as before

This enraged Cole and he took a swung at Dexter but he just moved out the way and Cole got his sword stuck in the side of the mast.

"Listen Cole our farther treats us like crap; he wouldn't even like if you hadn't apprehended Damien"

"YOUR WRONG!"

Cole managed to take the sword out the mast and he took another swing at Dexter but one of the kraken tentacles smashed through the floor of the ship right where Cole was about to walk and knock him backwards unconscious and Cole's sword landed right next to Dexter. The tentacle then went to grab Dexter but he quickly moved out the way and grabbed Cole's sword. He used sword to attack the tentacle but as soon as it made contact with the skin the sword broke.

"Oh no" Dexter thought to himself as he dropped the hilt"

Dexter closed his eyes and waited for the tentacle to attack but for some reason it hadn't attacked. When Dexter opened his eyes the tentacle was being held back by what looked like a thorny vine whip. At the other end of the whip was the weasel Steven MCclain who had managed to latch his whip around the tentacle and pulled it back. He then pulled the tentacle to the floor and then used his fossil sword to cut off the krakens tentacle and then he turned to face Dexter.

"Why did you help me?" asked Dexter

"I'm not stupid, I know you're the one who cut the ropes that tied us to the mast" replied Steven

Meanwhile Tom was avoiding the pirates and headed straight to the helm. He was just about to grab the helm when he got pulled back onto the floor. The chipmunk that stopped him from grabbing the helm then stood over him and noticed that it the captain's first mate Valerie.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you no one but a pirate commands this ship...no one" she said

She then went to attack Tom with her claws but he moved and she got her claw stuck in the in the floor.

"Don't you even care that your ship is being destroyed" said Tom

"As long as it gets rid of you vermin I couldn't care less" Valerie replied

Valerie then got her claws unstuck and went to attack Tom again but she was tackled by another chipmunk.

"Who dares?" she said as she got off the floor

When turned to face the chipmunk who tackled her she soon realised that it was Damien Apollo.

"I told the captain he should have killed you when he had the chance" Valerie said to herself

"Two against one" said Damien

Suddenly Shela came up from behind Damien and knocked him out with one the hilts one a throwing knife.

"It sure is" said Shela

"What are you waiting for? Kill him exclaimed" Valerie

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed tom

Tom ran towards Valerie but she outstretched her claws to where he was about to run which made him stop in his tracks. Shela then picked up Damien and held a knife to his throat.

"Don't come any closer, my claws are embedded with snake venom" said Valerie

"Well I suppose we've all got to have our hobbies for some it's stamp collecting, for others it's painting your nails with snake venom" replied Tom

"How amusing even in death you make a joke" said Valerie

"Wait a second, if I'm going to die then why did you warn me not to come closer?" asked Tom

"That wasn't a warning, when I kill you I don't want it to be an accident" replied Valerie

Valerie went to attack Tom with her venom soaked claws but then suddenly Nicole came out of nowhere and cut all of Valerie's claws off with a sword. Valerie then fell to the floor and stared at her fingers which bleeding because the sword cut a bit too close to the blood line. Then Valerie stared at Nicole with rage in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to block that with your sword or something" said Nicole

"Those claws are my only weapon and now I'm completely defenceless" exclaimed Valerie

"So it works out in our favour" said Tom

"Not quite because now you're going to watch your friend die" said Valerie

Valerie turned to give Shela the signal to kill Damien but surprisingly she noticed that Shela was knocked out unconscious and Damien was free and he leaning against the helm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Valerie

"Well the thing is when a mummy chipmunk and daddy chipmunk love each other very much..." replied Damien sarcastically

"SHUT UP! How the hell did you escape Shela's grip?" Valerie snapped back

"I pretended I was a bar of soap and gave her the slip" Damien replied

Tom and Nicole actually found Damien's sarcasm to be quite funny but it just made Valerie made. She picked up a pistol from the ground, (presumably someone had dropped it in the battle) and she aimed it Damien. She aimed it at his chest but since she's not used to using a pistol she shot his leg instead. Then she turned to Nicole with anger in her eyes.

"You're not still mad about me cutting off your nails are you?" Nicole asked nervously

Valerie didn't answer but instead tried to fire the gun and found out that it was out of bullets. With no, no sword and no poisonous claws Valerie had to think on her feet so she grabbed a long wooded sharp stick that looked like it had been broken off of the ship by the kraken.

"This will teach you not to mess with the first mate" said Valerie

She then went to attack Nicole with the stick but tom caught just before it hit her.

"I don't think you want to do that" he said

He then snapped the stick in two and punched Valerie in her stomach which brought her to her knees.

"Valerie! To the life boats" Diablo suddenly called to his first mate

"But sir I have not yet..." Valerie started saying as she got off the floor

"Very well kill your victims but I'll have to do find a new first mate" Diablo replied

Suddenly all the pirates stopped fighting and headed to the lifeboats, Valerie picked up Shela so she would not be left behind.

"Guys the ships going down!" exclaimed Alvin

"But there are no life boats left" said Gwen

"Maybe we should jump" suggested Steven

"You're crazy" replied Simon

"We've got no other option" said Icess

As the ship was being torn apart by the kraken the crew decided to jump into the sea.

* * *

Five minutes later Alvin woke up on what seemed to be a deserted island but the only problem was not all of his was with him. He saw Simon, Jessie, Melvin, Gwen, Natasha and Damien who was struggling to stand up because he had a bullet wound in his leg. Alvin couldn't help but wonder where is everyone else.


	10. Lost

Chapter 8 Lost

In the last chapter the Kraken attacked Diablo's ship. The pirates escaped on the life boats but the crew had to jump into the sea as the ship was being destroyed. Alvin drifted to a deserted island and when he woke he only he saw six of his crew members; Simon, Jessie, Natasha, Damien, Melvin and Gwen.

"Alvin, you're awake" said Melvin

"Where is everyone?" asked Alvin

"We was hoping you would know" replied Natasha

"Maybe they're on this island" suggested Gwen

"If they're on this they are this island they shouldn't be too far" said Simon

The chipmunks then set out into the jungle but unknown to them they were being watched. Not far from their location hiding in the bushes were Diablo, Paris, Leon, Rikki Charlie and Ryan.

"Perfect" Diablo said to himself

"What's perfect? And why'd bring us here? Asked Leon

"It's simple, do you remember when Rikki and Charlie were spying for me" said Diablo

"I wish I could forget" said Charlie

"Yeah, why?" replied Leon

"Well while they were spying, they also planted tracking devices on all the crew members" Diablo said as he grinned.

"What! I didn't..." Charlie began

"Sorry Charlie I did" Rikki interrupted

"Make sense captain, why are we stalking the chipmunks?" Leon asked

"Because if you hadn't noticed they've found two crystals in a couple of days while it took us three years to just find one...and besides" Diablo then looks at Paris "Paris still needs to kill someone in order to become a proper pirate"

"I've been thinking about that captain what if I don't want to be a pirate?" Paris spoke the last words very, very quietly.

"Come again?" asked Diablo

"I said what if I don't want to be a pirate?" she said again this time more audible.

Diablo then approached Paris and put his golden hand around her neck.

"Listen you're going to kill someone because if you don't I'm going to kill you either someone dies, GOT IT" he said as he squeezed tighter around her neck.

"G...got it" Paris stuttered

Diablo then let go of Paris then she dropped to the floor and started gasping for air.

"Leon, you can be in charge of tracking the vermin" Diablo said as threw Leon a small handheld tracking device.

"I think your tracking device is broken captain, it says that there are only seven chipmunks on this island" said Leon

"The others aren't on this island, I gave Valerie another tracker and it told her the others were on another island not too far from here, so she, Cole, Diamond, Shela, Michelle and Mickensie went to the island to track them down" replied Diablo

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin, Simon, Natasha, Jessie, Gwen, Melvin and Damien were walking through the island jungle for what seemed like hours until they came across an old cemetery.

"What's a cemetery doing on a deserted island?" asked Gwen

"Maybe this island used to be inhabited" suggested Simon

"Hey guys come" Melvin called to the others

The chipmunks ran to where Melvin was. He was standing in front of a crypt the door of the crypt had a carving of a crystal.

"Probably a coincidence" said Damien

"We can't take that chance" said Jessie

The seven chipmunks the crypt and walked down a spiral staircase. At the bottom of the stairs was a big dark room with coffins lined up against the walls both sides. In the middle of the room was a big coffin with crystal carved on the lid.

"I bet you any money that the crystal is in there" said Alvin as he pointed to the coffin

"How could you tell?" asked Damien sarcastically

The chipmunks all lifted the lid off the coffin, it took all of them because it was a big coffin and the lid was quite heavy. In the coffin was skeleton clutching onto green crystal. Alvin then took the crystal from the skeleton's hand.

"Does this make us grave robbers?" asked Natasha

Suddenly all the coffins around the crypt started to and the skeletons started to come alive.

"There's too much fight" said Gwen

Just then the skeleton that was holding the crystal came alive so the chipmunks started to run and dodged the skeletons. They then pushed passed the skeletons that was blocking the stairs and ran up the spiral staircase. But when they got to the top they realised that door was shut.

"Where's the handle? This side doesn't have a handle" Alvin said in a shaky tone

"We could try ramming the door" suggested Melvin

"If we're gonna do something do it quick, they're coming" Jessie said

"Alvin if I die here I just want you to know I blame you" Simon said

All the chipmunks then started to ram the door but they didn't make a dint. The skeletons etched closer and it seemed as though they weren't making any progress. Until the crystal in Alvin's hand stated to glow bright green and when Alvin rammed the door again it swung open and the chipmunks all fell out once they were out Alvin closed the door and locked it. But when he turned around the others had their hands in the air because Diablo was pointing his golden pistol at them.

"Hand over the crystal" he said

"Wait a second we out number you" said Alvin

"By one" Damien muttered under his breathe

Diablo then used the wind crystal to blow all the weapons out of the chipmunk's hands. He then threw his pistol to Paris.

"Remember what we talked about" Diablo whispered in her ear

"We need to do something" Ryan whispered to her sisters

"What can we do?" Charlie whispered

"I've got it, just follow my lead" Rikki whispered

Rikki shot Diablo's hand which made him drop the crystal and it was caught by Charlie. Leon tried to shoot her but she used the crystal to blow his gun out of his hand and it was caught by Damien.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Diablo exclaimed

"Something we should have done a long time ago" Rikki, Charlie and Ryan all said in unison

Charlie then threw the crystal to Alvin who caught it.

"What are you waiting? RUN!" Ryan exclaimed

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Alvin

"But we can't just leave you" said Gwen

"You heard the lady, just run" said Damien

The seven chipmunks then ran into the jungle. Leon was about to run after them but Diablo grabbed his arm.

"Leave them, we'll track them down later for now let's turn our attention to the traitors" Diablo said as he turned to Rikki, Charlie and Ryan.

"What are you going do? Kill us?" asked Rikki

"I'm not, your dear friend Paris is" Diablo said with a smirk

"I AM!" Paris exclaimed

"You are and don't mess this or else I WILL kill you...Leon will go with you to make sure you get the job done" Diablo replied

"She's not shooting us here?" asked Charlie

"No, I don't want to hear your long winded goodbyes" Diablo replied

* * *

Paris, Rikki, Charlie, Ryan and Leon all went to a deep part of the jungle.

"Ok Paris, make this quick and no whining" said Leon

Paris aimed her gun at Rikki but before she could take the shot her gun got blown out of her hand and it landed in a nearby river.

"You can't get out this just by throwing your gun away" said Leon

"I didn't" replied Paris

"Likely story, just take mine" said Leon

Leon threw his gun to Paris but just as he threw it, it flew through the air and it landed in the river.

"What the hell's going on here" Leon muttered to himself

Just then a chipmunk emerged from the bushes, it was Damien

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leon snapped

"While the others fled I caught wind of your plan to slaughter these three chipmunks so Alvin gave me the wind crystal and I followed you here" Damien replied

"Well if you if disarming me is gonna work well think again" Leon then withdrew another pistol from its holster. "I carry a spare"

Leon then went to shoot Damien but he managed to dodge the bullet, Leon went to shoot him again but he dodged the bullet again.

"Stay still, I just want to kill you" Leon said

Leon went to shoot Damien for a third time but this time Paris grabbed his arm and tried to grab his gun. While they was fighting over the gun Leon and Paris kept leaning on the trigger and firing bullets all over the place and nearly hitting Damien, Rikki, Charlie and Ryan. Eventually Leon knocked her off his arm and to the ground.

"Another traitor!" exclaimed Leon

"How can I betray you if I wasn't on your side to begin with" Replied Paris

"First I'll kill you then the vermin and then I'll do the job you failed at!" Leon exclaimed

Leon aimed his gun at Paris and just when he pulled the trigger Damien jumped in front of the bullet and he fell to the ground.

"Well there goes your last chance of survival" said Leon as he laughed

Leon then stepped over Damien's body and pointed his gun straight at Paris' forehead but for some reason she just smiled.

"What are you...?" he stopped in mid sentence because someone had tapped him on the back.

When he turned around Damien was standing there.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Leon exclaimed

"You need to work on your aim" Damien said as he removed the bullet from his leg.

Leon then pointed the gun at Damien and pulled the trigger but there was no ammo left. Leon then franticly tried to reload the gun but before he could Damien smacked him around the face and he fell to the floor unconscious. Paris, Rikki, Charlie and Ryan all ran towards Damien.

"Are you all alright?" asked Damien

"We're fine" replied Charlie

"Why don't you finish him?" asked Rikki

"Because we're good guys and good guys never kill and besides he's returning for the sequel" Damien replied

"In that case we need to go it'll be a matter of time before Diablo comes looking for us" said Paris

"I've got a rendezvous point set up with the crew Just follow me" said Damien

Pairs, Rikki, Charlie and Ryan all followed Damien into the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile on another island Steven, Theodore, Tom, Nicole, Icess Jacob and Dexter (Dexter was with them because he washed up with them) had been walking for what seemed like hours until they came to stop at the foot of a volcano.

"Someone please remind me, why did we come to this volcano?" asked Jordan

"Because one of the crystals is fire and I have a feeling that it's up there" replied Steven

"So who's going up there to retrieve the crystal" asked Icess

"I'll go" said Dexter

"Aren't you a pirate" asked Tom

"Not anymore" replied Dexter

"We'll all go" said Steven

Dexter, Steven, Theodore, Tom, Nicole, Icess and Jordan all then started to scale the volcano. When they eventually got to the top they were greeted by Valerie who was accompanied by Mickensie, Diamond, Michelle, Shela and Cole. Mckensie grabbed both Tom and Nicole, Shela grabbed Icess, Michelle grabbed Steven and Theodore, Diamond grabbed hold of Jordan and Dexter was grabbed by his own brother Cole. Dexter did notice that Valerie no longer had her venomous painted nails due to fact that they were smashed instead she had sharp metal claws that looked like they could rip apart your skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steven snapped

"Don't be like that I'm beginning to think that you don't like me" Valerie said in sly tone

"We don't" Jordan replied

"One of you is going to retrieve the crystal for me...what an honour" said Valerie

"Yeah right, you've got nothing on us" said Jordan

"Oh don't I...Mckensie release the chipmunk" said Valerie

"These two are both chipmunks" said Mckensie

"Just release the guy" said Valerie

Mckensie then pushed Tom to the floor

"You don't know my name, you never bothered to learn it" said Tom

"I never learn the names of my enemy's" replied Valerie

"If you think that I'm going to retrieve the crystal for you then you're sadly mistaken" retorted Tom

"Listen you're getting me that crystal because if you don't you're friends and your girlfriend will pay the price and their blood will be on your hands" said Valerie as she outstretched her metal claws towards Nicole's neck.

"But I don't have any rope" replied Tom

Just then Michelle threw some rope at Tom.

"Ok I'll go just don't kill anyone while I'm gone" said Tom

Tom then tied one end of the rope to a stalagmite and lowered himself down into the volcano.

"Shall I cut the rope?" asked Shela

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Nicole

"What she said, you see if we lose the chipmunk then we have to get the crystal our self" replied Valerie

"Oh yes, that would mean you'd have to do something yourself" retorted Steven

"Or we could just use someone else" suggested Shela

"We could" replied Valerie

"Hey Valerie, can I eat this chipmunk?" asked Mckensie as she started sniffing Nicole.

"NO, if that other chipmunk returns and she's gone the plan will be ruined" replied Valerie

Five minutes later Tom climbed out of the volcano holding a bright red crystal.

"I was beginning to that you failed...now hand it over" said Valerie holding out her hand.

"If I give this to you, you have to promise to let us go" replied Tom

"Sure, you can go free and we'll never bother you again" said Valerie

Tom then passed Valerie the red crystal and Mckensie grabbed hold of Tom again.

"What are doing? I thought that you were going to let us go!" exclaimed Tom

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust a pirate" replied Valerie

"It's true you should never trust a pirate" said Dexter

"Then why didn't you tell me?" asked Tom

"Ok let's kill them" said Valerie

"Finally!" exclaimed Michelle

"Starting with the traitor" Valerie added

Cole then pushed his brother to the ground at Valerie's feet.

"Your farther, asked that you should be killed and I've got just the death for you" said Valerie

The crystal in Valerie's hand started to glow bright red and then fire started to come from Valerie's hand which started to burn Dexter who started to yell in pain. Valerie, Mckensie, Shela, Michelle and Diamond all just started laughing at Dexter's pain.

"Valerie don't you think this a bit inhuman" said Cole

"We're pirates what do expect, if you look up the word inhuman in the dictionary there'll be a picture of me" Valerie replied

"Cole, you haven't developed a conscious, have you" asked Diamond

"Brother...help...me" Dexter said in between his brief yells of pain.

Suddenly a jet of water came out of Cole's hand and hit fire that was coming from Valerie's hand which made steam. When the steam cleared Shela, Mckensie, Diamond, and Michelle was holding the air and Steven, Theodore, Jordan, Icess, Tom, Nicole and Dexter were nowhere to be found even Cole was gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" exclaimed Valerie

"They got away" replied Michelle

"I can see that, just go find them" snapped Valerie

Valerie suddenly realised that not only did they escape but they also took the fire crystal. In her anger she used her metal claws to slice a stalagmite in half.

"I'm pretty sure Cole's farther didn't give him the water crystal so he can use it against us" said Diamond

"Find them and kill them in the most inhuman way you can think of" Valerie said

* * *

Meanwhile Steven, Theodore Tom, Nicole, Jacob, Icess, Dexter and Cole ran through the jungle and reached the edge of the island.

"What are we going to do now?" Icess asked frantically

"That crazy bitch will kill us if we stay in one place for too long" said Jordan

"We need find the others" suggested Steven

"I hate to break it to you but your friends aren't on this island they're on a different island" said Cole

"How do you know?" asked Tom

"Because my dad had Rikki Charlie put tracking devices on you and he sent us to this island while he went to the other island" replied Cole

"So what island are they on?" asked Steven

Cole then pointed to a silhouette of an island that was barley visible and in the distance.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Theodore

"Oh you speak" said Dexter surprised

"I was too scared to speak earlier" replied Theodore

"I know how to get there...let's build a raft" said Steven

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys about one chapter left so if there is anything you'd like to see happen in the last chapter let me know.**


	11. Outnumbered

Chapter 9 Outnumbered

In the last chapter Steven, Theodore, Icess, Jacob, Tom, Nicole and Dexter narrowly escaped from Valerie, Michelle, Mckensie, Diamond, and Shela with the help of Cole and with the water and fire crystals. They then decided that they needed to find the others but Cole had told them that the others were on a different not far from where they were, so to get to the other island they built a raft and eventually they reached the island that Alvin and the others were suppose to be on. But when they reached the island they saw Valerie, Shela, Mckensie, Diamond and Michelle who was just waiting for them.

"Hello boys" said Shela with a smirk

"That's impossible how, did you get here before us?" asked Steven

"How do you think we got to THAT Island in the first place?" replied Michelle jerking head towards the other island that they just came from.

"Beats me" said Icess

"Because our ship was destroyed we're stuck sailing on row boats!" exclaimed Diamond

"So you're sailing on the lifeboats from your previous ship" said Jacob

"Enough talk!" exclaimed Valerie as she held out her hand

"What do want?" asked Tom

"Don't play stupid with me!" exclaimed Valerie

"I don't think he's playing" said Shela which followed by Diamond and Michelle snickering.

"I want the CRYSTALS!" Valerie exclaimed

"Valerie, don't you think this crystal hunt has gone far enough" said Cole

"You can shut up you traitor" said Valerie

"Yeah just wait until, your farther hears what you did" said Mckensie

"Now hand us the GODDAMN CYSTALS" exclaimed Diamond

"Why would we when you're just going to use them for evil?" said Nicole

"Yeah, what do you want them for anyway?" asked Jacob

"None of your business" said Shela

"You know I have ways of getting what I want" said Valerie with a smirk

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin, Simon, Jessie, Natasha, Damien, Gwen, Melvin, Paris, Rikki, Charlie and Ryan had set up camp in the middle of island jungle. They were each taking turns to keep watch for Diablo and Leon. It was Alvin's turn to keep watch but the only problem was he had fallen asleep and somehow drawn eyes on his eyelids. Just then he was woken up by his brother Simon.

"Alvin, drawing eyes on your eyes won't trick anyone that you're awake" said Simon

"What? I didn't draw eyes on my eyelids!" exclaimed Alvin as pulled out a mirror and closed his left eye and looked at the drawing with his right eye.

Alvin then looked at Damien who then smiled at him and then he went to sleep

"Of course" Alvin whispered under his breathe

"Alvin, I really think we need to find the others" suggested Simon

"I agree but we have no idea of where to start searching" replied Alvin

Suddenly Simon and Alvin was approached by Paris

"I do" she said

"You do?" Alvin and Simon said in unison

"When Damien and Leon were fighting Leon dropped this" said Paris as she handed Alvin a hand held tracking device

"A tracking device" said Simon

"Yes, remember Diablo had Rikki and Charlie put tracking on all of you and he uses this to locate you" replied Paris

"It looks like they're in three different locations" said Alvin

* * *

Meanwhile out at sea Jordan and Icess were tied up on a row boat accompanied by Shela and Diamond.

"What are you to do to us?" asked Jordan

"Well that's simple either you give us the crystal or in the water you go" replied Shela

"You're probably just gonna kill us if we give you the crystal anyway" said Icess

"WHO TOLD YOU!" exclaimed Diamond

"Besides we don't even have any of the crystals" said Jordan

"Then you're of no use to us" said Shela

"Let's just throw them over so we can get back to shore" said Diamond

Shela and Diamond went to grab Jordan and Icess until a huge wave hit the boat and sent Shela and Diamond into the water. The ropes that were tying Jordan and Icess together then fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" asked Icess

Jordan then showed her the blue water crystal that he had hidden behind his back.

"I used this to summon that wave and to cut the ropes" he said

Just then Shela and Diamond got back onto the row boat and then Diamond looked at Jordan with a menacing glare.

"You said you didn't have a crystal!" she exclaimed

"I lied" Jordan replied

Shela and Diamond went to attack Jordan and Icess but they both jumped into the sea and started to swim to shore. When they eventually got to shore someone was waiting for them but this time it wasn't any of the pirates it was Gwen and Natasha.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" asked Natasha

"We've just been for a little swim" replied Jordan

"Where are the others?" asked Gwen

"We don't know" replied Icess

Jordan then looked back at the sea and he noticed that Shela and Diamond was swimming to the shore.

"We need to go" said Jordan

* * *

Meanwhile Steven and Theodore were tied up inside an owl hollow accompanied by Mckensie and Michelle.

"If your plan is to bore us then it's working" said Steven

"Just be patient your demise will come soon" said Michelle

"It's been almost an hour and nothing's happened even Theodore's fallen asleep" said Steven

"Can't I just eat him, he's annoying me" said Mckensie

"No you can't, remember our orders" replied Michelle

"What are we waiting for anyway?" asked Steven

Just then there was a loud screech and a barn owl landed in the hollow. Michele and Mckensie managed to get out the hollow without being detected by the owl. Theodore eventually woke up but when he took one look at the owl he fainted. The barn owl then noticed Steven and Theodore, the owl picked up Steven by his tail with his talon and since they were tied up by rope Theodore got picked up too. The owl then hovered them both over his mouth. But all of a sudden something hit the owl hard in the stomach and the owl dropped dead which made Steven and Theodore drop to the floor. Steven looked around for the reason why the owl suddenly died but then he saw Jessie holding her handgun the 44 magnum next to her stood Alvin.

"Wow! Now I know not to get on the wrong side of you" Alvin said as he looked at Jessie's handgun

Jessie just smiled and went to untie Steven and Theodore.

"Where are the others?" asked Jessie

"I don't know" replied Steven

"I think I do" Alvin said as he showed Steven the tracking device that Paris gave him

* * *

Meanwhile Tom and Nicole were tied up in a snake's nest and accompanied by Valerie.

"You have two choices you can give me the crystal or you can die" said Valerie

"How do you know we have a crystal" asked Nicole

"Shela just called me and said that your friends just escaped and they had the water crystal and Mckensie and Michelle searched your other friends and they didn't have a crystal so by process of elimination you must have the crystal of fire" Valerie replied

"So our friends are alive then" said Tom

"But what about Cole and Dexter?" asked Nicole

"They've already been searched and now they are going to have a nice chat with their farther" said Valerie

"Aren't you forgetting something? You're rodent too" said Tom

"Yeah, so what are you going to do when the snake shows up?" asked Nicole

"Fools if you recall my claws were embedded with snake venom; do you really think I'm afraid of a snake? No, I make sure that they fear me" Valerie said as she looked at her metal claws.

"She's crazy" Nicole whispered to Tom

"Tell me something I don't know" Tom whispered back

"Now if you don't mind I'll be taking your crystal" said Valerie as she took the crystal out of Tom's pocket. "I'm sorry if I didn't asp your permission, I'll just around to watch the snake devour you venom I'll be going" said Valerie

"Oh great I think we're being pun-ished" said Tom

"Tom, don't you start" said Nicole

Just then a huge snake slithered into the nest; it looked at Valerie and hissed but Valerie scratched its face with her metal claws. The snake then turned its attention to Tom and Nicole, Nicole then let out a scream but Tom somehow got a hand free and put on her mouth.

"Don't move it can't see us if we don't move" said Tom

Nicole then got one of her hands free and removed Tom's hand from her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking of something else" said Nicole

"No I'm pretty sure I'm thinking of snakes" replied Tom

"Nothing can save you now the snake only obeys me" said Valerie

"He doesn't obey you he fears you!" exclaimed Nicole

The snake went to attack Tom and Nicole but just before it attacked the ropes that bounded Tom and Nicole and just before the snake could reach them they moved out of the way. The snake then hit his head on the side of the nest.

"HOW THE HELL!" exclaimed Valerie

Tom then showed Valerie the pocket knife he had hidden behind his back.

"How long were you cutting ropes for?" asked Nicole

"That depends, how long have we been here?" replied Tom

"About forty five minutes" said Nicole

Just then the snake gained consciousness and Valerie started to laugh manically. The snake then went to attack Tom and Nicole but they both dodged the attack and climbed out of nest but then they where both grabbed by Valerie.

"If you two won't stay still I will just have hold on to you until the snake comes for you" she said

Tom then elbowed Valerie in the ribs and Nicole stepped on her toe which made Valerie let go of both of them. Tom and Nicole then ran towards the jungle and hid behind a tree.

"Do you think we lost her?" asked Nicole

"I'll go check" said Tom

Tom then looked around the tree and he saw the snake. The snake went to attack him but he moved out the way and the snake hit his head on the tree.

"Is there anyone there?" asked Nicole

"It's that same snake" replied Tom

"Persistent for a reptile" said Nicole

"We need to fight him" suggested Tom

"Fight a snake, how?" said Nicole

"Aim for the eyes with our arrows" said Tom

The snake then slithered round the trunk of the tree but before it could make its move Tom and Nicole shot arrows at its eyes. The snake then let out a hiss and fell to the floor. Tom and Nicole then ran from the blind snake. They kept running until they stopped to hide in a log.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Nicole

"Shhh, we may have blinded the snake but he can still hear us" whispered Tom

"Well that will make it a lot harder for him to find us" whispered Nicole

Tom and Nicole then heard movement coming from out of the log so they kept very quiet until they couldn't hear any movement.

"Do you think it's safe?" whispered Nicole

Just then Valerie pulled them both out of the log.

"Did you really think that you could escape me just by being quiet? Asked Valerie

"We wasn't trying to escape you" whispered Tom

"Yeah, we're not even afraid of you" Nicole whispered

"THEN WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO AVOID AND WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING!" exclaimed Valerie

"Look behind you" Tom and Nicole whispered in unison

Valerie looked behind her and she realised that the snake was towering over her and even though it was blind it was looking directly at her. The snake then launched itself onto Valerie and swallowed her whole and spat out her metal claws and the crystal. Tom and Nicole tried to remain quiet in order to make their escape but Tom's phone went off and that caught the snake's attention so Nicole took the phone off of Tom and threw it behind them.

"That could have been important" said Tom

"This is more important we're about to die" replied Nicole

The snake was about to attack but before it could attack an owl flew out of the sky and grabbed it. The owl then flew over the sea then a shark jumped out and ate it.

"There's always a bigger fish" said Tom

"Well it's the circle of life I suppose" said Nicole

Just then Alvin, Jessie, Jordan, Icess, Gwen, Natasha, Steven and Theodore emerged from the bushes.

"Where were guys like an hour ago?" asked Tom

"Looking for you two" replied Alvin

"Where is everyone else?" asked Nicole

"They're back at the camp" replied Jessie

"You guys set up a camp" said Steven

"How long did think we would be here for?" asked Icess

"Long enough" replied Gwen

"We do have a raft you know, luckily the pirates haven't touched it" said Jordan

"Great let's go back to camp and get the pirates" said Natasha

* * *

Alvin, Steven, Jessie, Gwen, Icess, Theodore, Jordan, Natasha, Tom and Nicole all arrived back at the camp but when they got there they found that the crew were tied up and it was full of pirates. As soon as the pirates saw them step in the camp they grabbed them and tied them up with the others. Cole and Dexter was also tied up with them and looked badly beat up.

"What happened to you two?" asked Alvin

"This is what happens when you try and cause a mutiny" replied Dexter

Suddenly the tied up crew was approached by Diablo.

"You VERMIN are becoming more trouble than you're worth!" exclaimed Diablo

"Good for you it's your first appearance in this chapter" said Damien

"You've taken away the loyalty of my crew and the loyalty of my sons; am I forgetting something?" said Diablo

Just then Leon approached Diablo and handed him Valerie's metal claws.

"Captain I found these in the jungle" he said

Diablo then turned to the crew with anger in his eyes

"And you have killed my first mate!" Diablo exclaimed

Diablo then clicked his fingers and the pirates started searching the crew for the crystals. The pirated managed to find all four crystals and they gave them to Diablo.

"FINALLY! I have all four crystals" Diablo said

"What are you planning to do with them?" asked Steven

"I'm going to use them to get whatever I want and make people do whatever I tell them to do" Diablo replied

"Crystals are nice Diablo, but wouldn't you rather have gold?" asked Alvin

"I am obsessed with gold" Diablo replied

"I know where you can lots of gold" said Alvin

"WHERE!" Diablo exclaimed

Alvin then jerked his toward a huge mountain.

"Captain I think this is a trap" Shela whispered to Diablo

"You could be right...cut him free" said Diablo

Mckensie then cut Alvin free and forced him onto his feet.

"You're coming with just in case it is a trap" said Diablo

Diablo then threw the crystals to Mckensie.

"Look after the crystals and make sure they don't escape" said Diablo

Diablo and Alvin then left to the mountain.

"Don't you lot even think about escaping!" exclaimed Michelle

"We're tied up how, can we possibly escape" said Rikki

Suddenly the ropes that bounded the crew fell to the floor and all of crew showed the pirated that they were all carrying pocket knives and they were all simultaneously cutting the rope.

"Oh, that's how" said Ryan

"WHY DIDN'T WE CONFISCATE THIER WEAPONS?" Exclaimed Diamond

"It doesn't matter because they won't be alive for long" said Mckensie

Mckensie then ran towards the crew but she got stopped by Cole and Paris who just grabbed her and pushed her back, Mckensie fell onto the floor and dropped the crystals then Cole picked them up.

"Can't you see you're greatly outnumbered" said Damien

"It's nineteen of us against the five of you" said Charlie

"This isn't the last you'll hear of us" Leon said through gritted teeth

The pirates then fled from the scene and the crew started to cheer.

"It's not over yet" said Steven up at the mountain where Alvin led Diablo

"What are we going to do?" asked Jordan

Steven then looked at an owl hollow and a grin grew across his face.

"Steven, what are you thinking?" asked Jessie

"Nothing just go to the raft I'll meet you there" Steven replied

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin and Diablo had just reached the top of the mountain and Diablo didn't see any gold, Diablo then turned to Alvin.

"Where is the gold?" he asked

Just then Diablo noticed a bundle of eggs.

"This is a condor's nest there is no gold" said Diablo

Diablo then ran toward Alvin grabbed him with his golden hand.

"When it comes to gold DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Diablo exclaimed

"I had no Idea this was a condor's nest my plan was to push you off the side of the mountain" said Alvin

"Good idea, mind if I steal it?" said Diablo

Diablo then picked up Alvin and dangled him over the side of the mountain. Suddenly there was a loud screech and when Diablo looked behind him he saw that there was a condor right behind him. The condor made Diablo drop Alvin but luckily Alvin grabbed onto the ledge before he could fall to his death. Diablo tried to dodge the condor's mouth but the condor managed to grab his tail and threw him up in the air and when he came back down he landed in the condor's mouth and the condor spat out his golden hand which fell off the mountain.

* * *

Alvin was finding it very difficult to keep his grip on the ledge and eventually he lost his grip. Alvin kept fallen until he landed on an owl. Usually Alvin would've scared at this thought but he noticed that at the head was Steven.

"Surprised?" asked Steven

"Yeah, how the hell did you tame an owl?" asked Alvin

"You don't want to know" replied Steven

Meanwhile the pirates were walking to their row boat until Leon stopped to pick up a golden hand that fell off a mountain. The other pirates gathered around it.

"The captain's dead!" Shela exclaimed

"What are we going to now?" asked Michelle

Leon then starts laughing manically.

"What's up with you?" asked Mckensie

"The captain has failed and now it's my turn" replied Leon

"To fail?" asked Diamond

"NO, it's my turn to be captain!" Leon exclaimed

* * *

Meanwhile the owl that was carrying Alvin and Steven was flying over the raft that the others were on so that was their queue to jump off. They both landed on the raft on their feet.

"How did you guys escape?" asked Alvin

"Pocket knives" replied Melvin

"Oh yes pocket knives" said Alvin

"And also they fled because they were outnumbered" said Jessie

"So Alvin where to now?" asked Simon

"Home" Alvin replied

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this story I hope you've enjoyed it and if you want your OC to return for the sequel just let me know but until then C ya.**


End file.
